


new traditions

by Mars_and_Moon



Series: Complications [10]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Grey's Anatomy: B-Team (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, First Halloween Together, Fluff, Gen, Halloween Costumes, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_and_Moon/pseuds/Mars_and_Moon
Summary: In which holidays are celebrated, and it annoyingly adorable.





	new traditions

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is the same fic and title as my old halloween fic, but it doesn't matter
> 
> enjoy

Casey had been to Owen’s house before. It was a nice house, two people with six figure paychecks living in the same house can afford nice. 

But this time it was different. Owen had invited him over to carve pumpkins with Leo and Betty. 

( _ “Amy has to work,”  _ Owen had said. _ “I could use an extra set of hands.” _ ) 

Casey had agreed, because he loved Halloween, and the kids were cute, and Owen was a  _ mess _ . But he was Casey's mess.

The house was decorated, but it was clear that whoever had done it wasn't used to being overly festive. But it looked cute, and it brought a smile to Casey’s face. Amelia and Owen really wanted these kids to have a good first Halloween, and it was adorable.

When the door opened, Casey was greeted by Owen, he had a smudge of black on his face, most likely pen. 

“Casey!” Owen exclaimed, he had a huge smile on his face. “Welcome to Halloween hell.” He whispered after, but he was still smiling, and both of them knew that Owen was enjoying every second.

Casey laughed. “This is nothing compared to my house growing up, I swear, my mother did not know how to do simple.” 

Somehow, Owen’s smile got bigger. “Stop standing outside! Get in here!” He grabbed Casey by the arm and pulled him inside. 

The kitchen was ready for a mess, newspaper spread out on the table, two packs of baby wipes were out, bowls for the pumpkin guts. It brought a smile to Casey’s face, Owen and Amelia were really going all out and it was adorable. 

Three pumpkins sat on the table, Betty and Leo both sat in front of their own pumpkin. Leo had a black pen in his hands, and was scribbling on his pumpkin. Betty had a look of concentration on her face as she slowly drew out a design.

“Obviously, Leo won’t be carving his own,” Owen said. 

“I don’t know,” Casey replied, his voice laced with sarcasm, “He seems old enough to give it a try.” Betty let out a small laugh at the jest, but quickly returned all her focus to her pumpkin. Owen rolled his eyes, but the smile never faded. 

“The third pumpkin is because Amelia insisted,” Owen continued, gesturing to said pumpkin, it sat on the opposite end of the table. Casey nodded, maybe he hadn’t been around that long, but he’d been around long enough to know the Amelia Shepherd was listened to, and trusted when she made decisions. 

The two of them dived into work. Casey removed the pen from Leo’s grip, but didn’t wipe away the scribbles on the pumpkin. It reminded him of when he was younger, his youngest sister would never try to draw an actual image, but enjoyed lines. She said it looked cooler when lit (she was right, it did). Owen may have cast a questioning look, but didn’t say anything. 

A silence fell over the four, until: “You should come trick-or-treating with us,” Owen said suddenly. 

The words took a moment for Casey to register but when he did, in a shocking development to himself, he stayed mostly calm.

“You want me to, go trick-or-treating with you?” Casey asked.

“Well, if you want-” 

“Can you just please come trick-or-treating with us Casey?” Betty interrupted. “Because Owen and Amelia don’t know what their doing, and I would actually like to get candy.”

“I know what I’m doing,” Owen said, trying to defend himself. 

Betty shot him a look. “No you don’t.” 

Casey let out a laugh, who it was directed towards was a mystery. “If I agree to go Owen, will you dress up?” 

“Can I choose what I go as?” Owen asked.

“No.” Casey responded, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Betty, Amelia, and I will.” 

Betty gasped in delight, her eyes mirroring Casey’s. “I have so many ideas.” 

“One condition, Casey Parker. You have to wearing a matching costume.”

Casey stuck out his hand. “Deal.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> a christmas one will be showing eventually
> 
> comments & kudos are the best present


End file.
